True Devotion
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: While out Hunter and Colleen are attacked and captured by a new breed of Cano-Mutants. Parvo then puts Hunter's devotion to Colleen to the test by putting him through challenges that that he'll have trouble with. Can the others save them?
1. Lovely Night

Chapter 1: Lovely Night

The light of the moon shined in the night sky as it shown all that could be see on the beach near road rover HQ. One lone figure could be seen, sitting and leaning against one of the many palm trees that were on the beach. The figure was of course Hunter, the golden retriever and leader of the road rovers. He sat as he looked out into the ocean and watched as the moon reflected it's light on the ocean's surface, making the whole ocean sparkle. The sight was so beautiful to him that he could stare at it all night. He didn't notice when another rover walked up to him, "hey Huntie."

He turned his head, and smiled at who it was. Colleen, the beautiful collie and his wife. "Hey Colleen."

She walked closer as she sat down next to her husband, as he wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her. "What are you doing?" she asked

He turned his head, as she followed, back to the ocean, "I'm just looking at the ocean."

She looked at it also and was too amazed at how it looked at night. "It's so beautiful."

Hunter then looked back at her, "not as beautiful as you."

She looked back at him also as she stared into his brown eyes and smiled, "you're so sweet."

"Thanks, that's nice," he said as he starred into her blue eyes. She smiled as she rested he head on his shoulder and the both of them looked back at the ocean. After a few minutes Hunter looked around and off in the distance, near the entrance, and he could see two figures on the balcony overlooking the beach.

Colleen looked at him, "what is it Hunter?"

He motioned to the balcony; "I can see Blitz and Krystal up there."

She looked also and smiled at the sight of the two. They could see them close together, talking and holding each other's hand. The two have been growing even closer to each other as they spent more time with each other.

"It's good to see that Blitz found some one to be with," Colleen said.

Hunter nodded; "I know, it was one of the best things that happened to him." they looked for a minute before looking back at the ocean.

On the balcony Blitz and Krystal were now looking up at the sky, enjoying the stars above. Both of them were close together, while holding hands. Both of them were more open with their feelings for each other, and were no longer afraid of showing it. Blitz was happy for it, he hoped one day to find someone to be with. Ever since Krystal came into his life he had a new look on life. He started to act more of a friend to everyone, and he acted more like a gentlemen when it came to her.

Krystal was also glad to have Blitz in her life. She thought she would never love anyone else ever since her owners were killed, and some how Blitz managed to pull her from that hole. She opened up more to him and everyone else, and she showed more of her feelings for him.

As she looked up at the night's sky she spoke, "it's such a beautiful night."

Blitz smiled as he looked at her, "Ja, especially since you're here with me."

She looked at him with a smile, "your sweet. I'm so glad I met you."

He nodded, "me too, I never thought I'd find anyone to be with." He then started to look into her hazel eyes. "and I'm glad it was you."

They both then moved in and gave each other a long kiss that lasted for a minute. Once they broke up they both had a big smile on their faces. "Ich liebe Sie so viel," Blitz spoke.

Krystal laughed a bit, "What does that mean?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too," Krystal said as they did one last kiss before heading back inside.

Right below them at the entrance leading inside HQ. Axel and Ariel were sitting on a bench, looking at the scenery that was right in front of them. Axel had his arm around her shoulder while she was resting her head on his chest. No words were said, as they enjoyed the silence that was around them. The two have came a long way since their time they traveled together as strays. Both found each other after being separated, and now married. In a way they both knew that their lives would end up like this.

Ariel closed her eyes as she felt a small breeze blow their way, "the weather is so nice tonight."

"It's a perfect night," Axel responded as he looked up at the full moon. "You know a night like this reminds me of the times we spent before we joined the team."

She looked up at it also and smiled, "I know what you mean. A night like this also reminds me of our very first date together."

He smiled also, "that was the best night ever, for the both of us."

"That night greatly forged our love for each other."

He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her closer, "and that never died, even after we were separated." They both remained silent as they enjoyed the silence once again. after another minute Axel spoke, "lets go back inside." Ariel nodded as they stood up and headed back inside.

Back to Hunter and Colleen, they were still sitting underneath the palm tree. Hunter was stroking her hair as she was resting her head on his chest. He looked down at her was amazed at her beauty in the moonlight. "My god, you're so beautiful," he said out loud.

She looked up at him and smiled, "your so handsome yourself."

He smiled as he hugged her, "Colleen, I love you so much."

"And I love you too," she said.

He starred into her eyes again, "my love for you is so strong that I would do anything to keep you safe and by my side. You're the light of my life and I would be nothing without you. Just having you right beside me is all that I can ask for, and I mean that with every fiber of my heart."

Colleen was so touched by his words that a small tear fell from her eye, "Huntie…having you with me is all I can ask for also. I wouldn't be able to face a day without you. Having your love is all I can ask for. But being your wife is a dream come true. And i mean that with every ounce of love I have."

Hunter was too touched by her words. They both remained silent as their lips met and they kissed long, passionate kiss. After a minute they broke apart because they needed air. They both starred at each for a while before Hunter spoke, "it's starting to get late, let's head for bed." She nodded as they stood up and headed back inside.

After a shower Hunter and Colleen were changing for bed. Hunter finished as he waited for his wife. This is one of the best things he loved about being married to Colleen. Being able to sleep together while holding each other close to each other. Having her face be the last thing he saw a night, and having her there with him at night was something he loved. He smiled as he saw her walk out of the bathroom and to their bed.

Colleen loved being held by her husband at night. She loved seeing his face before she slept. But most of all, she loved having Hunter right beside her when she slept.

They both then got under the covers, laid down and faced each other. Hunter smiled as he wrapped his arms around Colleen's waist and pulled her closer to him. Colleen smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Night Colleen."

"Night Hunter."

They kissed one last time before falling asleep, both wrapped in each other's embrace.

**_A/N: Hope you like, i'm going to try real hard on this story to make it better then all the ones I wrote before. and since my break is coming up i'll have more time to write. Next one will be out soon._**


	2. New Breed

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, a lot of things happening and I bearly had time to write. Enjoy. **

Chapter 2: New Breed

A new day was upon Road Rover HQ as the sun shined through the window of Hunter and Colleen's room. The light shined upon Hunter's face as he awoke from his peaceful sleep, and the first thing he saw was the beautiful face of Colleen. He smiled as he gazed upon her beauty; he loved waking up like this. Being able to wake up to her sleeping form was something out of a dream, one that he didn't want to wake up from. He wished moments like this would never end. Just then he saw as Colleen opened her eyes.

Colleen smiled as she looked at Hunter's face, "morning Huntie."

Hunter then pulled her close as he gave her a quick kiss, "morning Colleen, sleep well?"

They both then started to sit up; "I always sleep good when I have you beside me."

"Same with me. I love being able to wake up to your beautiful face every morning. You look like an angle when the sun's rays shine upon your face."

She hugged him after he said that, "and you're very handsome when I looked at you in the morning. The way your golden fur shines makes you even more handsome."

Hunter returned the hug with a big smile, they held on to each other for a minute before they broke apart. They then got dressed for the day and left their room. Once outside they bumped into Shadow and Sierra. "Hi mom and dad," they both said.

"Hello you two," Shadow said.

"How are you two doing this morning?" Sierra asked.

Hunter then wrapped his arm around Colleen's shoulder, "we're both doing fine."

"How are you two?" Colleen asked.

"Wonderful," Sierra said.

"Like always," Shadow said while pulling her close. With that they all walked down the hall and to the kitchen for breakfast.

Sometime later all the Rovers were gathered at the table eating their breakfast, and chatting about various things. Just then the Master entered the room and approached them, "Morning Rovers!"

"Morning Master!" They all said.

"Rovers once you're finished eating I need some of you to go out and get some supplies, since we're running low."

There was a small silence for a few seconds, and then Hunter spoke, "I volunteer to go."

"Me too," Colleen then said.

"I'll help out," Axel said.

"Thank you," Master said as he walked over to Hunter and handed him a piece of paper. "This has everything we'll need."

"We'll get right on it," Hunter said. The master nodded as he headed out of the room. The Rovers then resumed till they all were done, and then trio left to the hanger. They hopped into the street Rover and headed out.

**Somewhere In the U.S.**

Secluded inside a mountain was a base where Parvo and Groomer resided. Both had just escaped prison a while ago, due to a security failure. Parvo was typing on one of the computers they had while Groomer was walking around the room, waiting for orders. After a few more minutes she walked over to Parvo, "General what are you up to?"

He continued what he was doing without looking at her, "Just a little modifications to the Cano-Mutator.

"What for?"

He just smiled, "I think I may have found a way to beat those Rovers once and for all, but in order for it to succeed I have to do something about that Mutt leader and Collie."

She then began thinking, "What do you propose?"

He stopped what he was doing and sat up, "I've been doing studying the original plans for the Cano-Mutator and I believe I found a way to improve the machines, so they can produce better Cano-Mutants." He then went over to the machines and inspecting them. "By doing this, my new Cano-Mutants will be stronger, smarter, and more powerful. They'll even have powers like those Rovers."

Groomer then began thinking what he said over, and then smiled, "That's an excellent plan General, but are there any complications?"

"Sadly yes," He said as he turned and walked to her. "I had to use a lot of material, and energy to be able to do this, so I can only produce five of them. And I can only do this once, or else something bad could happen."

"Like what?"

"The machine will short circuit and we'll never be able to use it again. We can't afford that to happen so we're using it once. Tell the Cano-Mutants to bring in five of the dogs we have."

She nodded and pulled her radio out, "Bring in five of the dogs we have." She put it back and after a few minutes the door to the room opened and five Cano-Mutants walked in, each holding a dog in their arms. Four males, a black Labrador, An German Shepard, a boarder collie, and a Flat-coated retriever, and one female, a English Shepard. As they approached them Groomer looked and saw Parvo walking over with a rectangle case. "What is that General?"

He set it down on a nearby table and opened it, reveling five black collars, "Once they're put through the machine they'll have a will of their own, but these are designed to keep them under my control." After saying that he picked them up and handed it to each Cano-mutant, which they started putting them on each dog's neck. Once they were attached they were put into the machine. Parvo then went to the controls and started activating the program.

Once he started it the machine turned on. They waited for two minutes before it stopped. They chamber door opened and five figures stepped out, all wearing black cloaks that covered their whole body. Their faces were covered with hoods that were attached to the cloaks. Their bodies were normal sized like humans, instead of the big and bulky mutants. They walked forward and kneeled down in front of the two. Parvo was pleased with the results he was seeing. He then spoke, "who do you serve?"

They all looked up, still not reveling their faces, "General Parvo."

"Stand up and show me your faces," He said.

All five stood up and pulled their hoods down, reveling their mutated faces, just like the other Cano-mutants. Groomer smiled as she looked at them, "They look perfect General."

"Indeed they do…Now all of you tell me your name and power."

The German Shepard spoke first, "Marcus, and I have the power of Invisibility."

Then the boarder collie spoke, "Jake, and I have multiple visions that include night vision, thermal, and heat rays."

The English Shepard went next, "Carmen, and I'm an expert martial artist."

The Flat-coated retriever then spoke, "Ed and I have super strength."

Finally the Black Labrador spoke, "Jason, and can use super speed."

Parvo was really pleased with all of the results that he saw and heard. "Good, now I'm going to give you all your first task." He then turned to Groomer, "check the scan I set up earlier."

She nodded and walked over to the computer he was on earlier. She looked through it and found something, "General it found something."

He walked over to her and checked it, "Good, this is what I was looking for."

"What is it?" she asked.

"This found three of the Rovers and two of them is the leader and collie." He wrote down the location and then walked over to the five. "Your first task is to go to this location and attack the Road Rovers. They're an mutt team that has been a thorn in my side for a long time. I want you to bring me that Mutt retriever and collie, but bring them to me alive. Go now!"

They all nodded as they all ran out of the room. Groomer then walked up behind Parvo, "What are you planning to do General?"

He just smirked, "I've been looking at those two and they care for each other a lot. So I'm going to see how much he truly cares for her." After that he just started laughing.

**Back to the Rovers, sometime later**

It has been a couple of hours since the trio left HQ and they had finished buying all the supplies they needed. They were now walking out of the market place, pushing two carts towards the street rover. Hunter and Colleen were both talking about something while Axel was following them. Everything seemed to be fine, but then Axel stopped where he was and looked around. Hunter saw this and stopped also, "something wrong?"

He kept looking around, "I…I don't know. I just sense something…it's nothing."

"Alright," he said as they continued walking.

Axel kept walking also but after a few steps he stopped again. Colleen turned to him after she noticed, "what's wrong?"

"Something's not right…I can feel it." he then walked forward and kept looking.

Just then a couple of cans hit the area around them, and smoke came out. "Smoke screen!" Hunter yelled. Soon the whole area around them was covered in smoke. All three pf them tried tied to find a way out but had trouble. Hunter suddenly saw two glowing eyes in the smoke, and then felt someone ran him. He flew back, out of the smoke, followed by Colleen and Axel. They all looked just as the smoke disappeared but saw nothing. "What just happened!?" Hunter asked.

"I'm not sure but we were being watched!" Axel said. He then sensed something, "move!" they jumped out of the way just in time to see a car fly towards them.

Hunter stood up but then couldn't move. It felt as if someone was holding him. He struggled but couldn't get free. "Hunter what's wrong!" he heard Colleen yell.

"I can't move!" he yelled.

Axel ran over but something fast rammed him, causing him to fall to the ground. He looked up but didn't see anyone, but he sensed someone moving at a fast speed. He sensed something else and looked, "Colleen behind you!"

She turned and saw someone in a black cloak. But she jumped back when the person suddenly threw a punch at her. Colleen dodged it and started fighting back.

Meanwhile Hunter was still struggling trying to get free when suddenly he felt a sting in his neck. His vision started to blur, and then he blacked out. Axel saw this and was shocked when he saw another cloaked figure suddenly appear behind Hunter. He stood back up and ran over to him, but again was rammed by someone.

Colleen was still fighting the cloaked figure but stopped when she felt someone grab her, she looked back but saw no one. "Colleen he's invisible!" she heard Axel yell. But it was too late when felt a sting in her neck and also blacked out.

Axel saw this also and stood back up and ran, but this time he sensed it and held his leg out. Someone hit it and felt to the ground. Axel saw another cloaked person. But he was unaware when he felt some one grab him from behind and slammed his against a nearby car. He laid there motionless and looked up to see four of the cloaked figures gather around. He saw as they lowered their hoods, revealing their faces. "Parvo…" was all Axel saw as he passed out.

"That was too easy," Marcus said.

"I'll say," Jake said in agreement.  
Carmen and Ed walked over to Hunter and Colleen and picked them up. "What do we do about this one," Jake said referring to Axel.

"Leave him, Parvo just wants these two," Ed said as he walked over to Jason, who was sitting and rubbing his neck. "Something wrong?"

He looked up at the group, "Uh…yeah I guess."

"Shake it off and come one, were done here." Ed said as he walked off and the others followed.

Jason stood up, looked around confusingly but then followed them. But they failed to notice the blinking light coming from Axel's collar.

**_A/N: Hope you like, i tried to hurry up with this one, and still say it could have been better. Next one will be out soon._**


	3. Challenge

Chapter 3: Challenge

Axel groaned as he started to slowly open his eyes, his vision was still a bit blurry. "He's awake," he heard a familiar voice say.

After a few seconds his vision cleared and he found himself on one of beds in the medical wing at HQ. He then saw that everyone else was inside the room with him. "Comrade you alright?" He heard Exile ask.

Axel sat up in the bed and rubbed the back of his head, "what happened?"

"We thought you could tell us," Krystal asked.

"We received a signal from your collar and found you knocked out," Blitz explained. "What happened over there?"

He stayed silent for a bit, then it all came back to him, "Oh no…Hunter, Colleen…Parvo has them!"

"What!" they all said.

"We were attacked by Cano-Mutants but…they were different," Axel explained.

"How different?" The Master asked.

"Well…they were wearing black cloaks that covered their whole body and…they had powers like us. We tried our best to fight them but they were too much and they took them," Axel said as he moved and planted his feet on the floor.

"This is bad," The Master said. "I'll try to find them, but it might take some time. I'll summon you all once I find them any trace of them." After saying that he rushed out of the room.

"I hope they're safe," Sierra said.

"We all hope so," Shadow said.

**Some Where in Parvo's Base**

Colleen started to open her eyes, but they were unclear. She felt herself lying on a cold stone floor. He vision started to clear as she found herself inside of a cell. She then jumped to her feet and was looking around franticly, taking in her surroundings. The room was featureless, with only three solid walls and one with bars, "where am I?!"

"You're right were you belong," she heard a familiar voice say.

She looked back at the bars and growled in anger as who she saw, "Parvo! I should have known!"

Parvo laughed as he looked at her, "looks like I finally have you two, like I wanted."

She then remembered, "Where's Hunter!? What did you do with him!?"

He just laughed again, "Oh don't worry he safe…for now." Colleen just growled in anger at him. "I'm going to have so much fun watching him-"

"What do you mean?!' Colleen interrupted him.

"You see I want to see how much that mutt is devoted to saving you, so I'm going to put him through a few challenges that I know he'll fail at."

"You don't know him like I do and I know he can take on whatever you throw at him!"

He just grinned at her, "he won't…especially since I'm going to throw in a few surprises. Like my latest creations."

She was a bit confused at what he said but then it came to her, "you mean those things that you sent to attack us?!"

He nodded, "yes, they're a new kind of Cano-Mutants I created and they by far exceed my expectations. I know he won't survive against them." He began to walk away but stopped. "And another thing…I know he won't survive especially since he has a handicap," Before she could ask Parvo walked away.

Hunter groaned as he opened his eyes, and looked around at his surroundings. He found himself in a large, featureless, stone room. He planted his hands on the ground and pushed himself up but then felt something pulling him down. He finally was able to shift himself into sitting position; once he did he looked down at himself. He was shocked to see a black vest on him. He tried to take it off but he found it was stuck on him, he then realized that the vest was weighing him down._ 'What's going on! Where am I! Where's Colleen!'_

He then started to stand up, but had trouble because of the vest. After a few seconds he finally was able to get to his feet, but then he heard a voice. _"I see you finally awoke," _the voice echoed through the room.

Hunter immediately recognized the voice, "Parvo!"

"_Right you are, and now my little game can start!" _he said followed by a laugh.

"What makes you think I'll be apart of it!?"

"_You will if you want to save that collie of yours!"_

Hunter then gasped after he said that, "What did you do with Colleen!?"

All he heard was laughter, _"Oh don't worry she's safe…for now. But if you want her to stay like that you will play my game." Hunter did nothing but growl in anger. "Good, now all you have to do is complete all the challenges I give you. Finish them all and the Collie is yours, fail and…well you both will be my newest Cano-mutants." _

"You better not do anything to her! I'll save her no matter what!"

_"Oh and one more thing, I see you noticed that vest on you. Right now that vest is holding a hundred pounds of weight, enough to cancel out that speed of yours and slow down your movements."_

"That's unfair!"

_"My game, my rules! Now your first challenge starts now."_ Just then random doors appeared and a few Cano-Mutants came into the room. There were a total of ten of them that surrounded Hunter. _"Your first challenge is simple, take out all of the Cano-mutants. Do that and I'll tell you your next task."_

After that Parvo's voice was no longer heard. Hunter looked around at the Cano-Mutants around him and started to worry a bit. 'I don't know how I'm going to do this, especially with this added weight.' He thought, as he took a defensive stance.

**Back at Road Rover HQ**

Axel sat on the steps just outside of HQ, he held his head in his hands and was lost in thought. He was thinking back to the battle he faced earlier today. He had sensed that it was coming but wasn't quick enough to prevent it, and now Hunter and Colleen were in Parvo's captives. He was thoughts were interrupted when his mind sensed something, "hey Ariel."

She smiled as she walked over and sat down next to him, "you feeling ok?"

He spoke after a couple of seconds, "I'm still thinking about what happened earlier. I mean…it feels like I wasn't strong enough to prevent it from happening."

Ariel then grabbed one of his hands and held it with both of hers, "don't blame yourself for that, there was no way you could have fought them all on your own. Things like this happen once in every life."

He then turned and looked at her, "I know but…it felt like one of the biggest failures ever."

"Don't say that, you all were unprepared for that, anything could have happened. We're going to save them both, remember that."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "you always know how to make me feel better, another reason why I love you so much."

She smiled also, "and I love you too." They both then kissed each other, long and with passion.

They were interrupted when they heard a voice, **"Rovers Report To The Briefing Room, I've Found Parvo's Location!" **

They both stood up as they heard the voice, "Finally, lets go," Axel said.

"Right," she said. They both then ran back inside and to the briefing room.

After a few minutes all the Rovers assembled and took their place. The Master saw they were all here and spoke, "Rovers as you know Hunter and Colleen were captured by Parvo, and what Axel had explained earlier, Parvo does have Cano-Mutants that are a lot stronger then the ones you all encountered. So for this mission you'll have to be more careful. Now I managed to track Hunter and Colleen's collars and it traced all the way to a mountain in the Rocky Mountains. Your mission is too save Hunter and Colleen, take out Parvo's new Cano-Mutants and Parvo and Groomer."

Just then Exile spoke up, "Master there is one problem, who'll lead team?"

He nodded at his question, "yes that's another thing. As you know you don't have a leader or second in command for this mission, so I'm placing one of you in charge." That seemed to surprise them a little after they heard that. "Now the Rover I'm placing in charge has shown that they are strong, determined and I know that can get the job done. The leader I choose is…" There was a silence before he spoke.

**_A/N: Hope you like, i'm trying hard to upload the chapters up faster but i'm having trouble finding time. Next one will be out soon._**


	4. Struggle

Chapter 4: Struggle

Silence was all that could be heard as the Master paused. He finally responded, "I choose Axel."

Everyone was surprised at who he chose, even Axel himself. "M…me?" he asked.

The Master nodded, "yes, I choose you because overtime, since you joined the team, I've noticed how well you do when it comes to keeping the team going. And how many times you've managed to find ways into enemy bases and preventing the team from walking into an ambush. I know that you're a perfect choice for this mission."

Axel sat in silence as he took in what the Master said. He was right though, if it wasn't for him or powers he wasn't really sure what would have happened to the team in the past missions. He slowly rose from his seat and looked at him, "I'll do my best…and we'll bring Hunter and Colleen back."

"I know you will, and good luck," Master said.

Axel turned to the rest of the team and took a deep breath, "Alright I know that Hunter is the only one who does this…but it doesn't feel right without it, so…**Let Hit The Road Rovers!**" They all smiled at him, as they all got up and rushed out to the hanger.

They were inside the hanger, prepping the Sonic Rover for launch. While waiting Axel heard the main doors open, and turned to find Shadow and Sierra walking towards him. "What's up?" Axel asked.

They both stopped when they were right in front of him. "We wanted to say be careful, and please bring back our son and daughter," Sierra said.

"We know you can do," Shadow said.

Axel nodded as he hugged them both, "thanks mom and dad, we will bring them back."

"Axel we're ready to go!" They heard Krystal say.

They broke the hug; "we'll be back," Axel said as he ran to the Sonic Rover and hopped in. He took the controls and started up everything.

Shadow and Sierra watched as they saw the ship fly up and out of the hanger. Once they were gone Shadow looked at Sierra and saw she still had concern look on her face. He then wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, "you're still worried aren't you?"

"Yes, they never had to rescue two before, and it just makes me worry," She explained.

"They always pull through, nothings going to happen to them," Shadow assured her.

She smiled as she turned and hugged him, "I love how you always comfort me whenever I'm sad."

He returned the hug, "and I love that smiled you give me whenever I do."

They stayed like for a bit longer before Sierra spoke again; "You know…I'm kind of feeling a bit tired."

Shadow smiled, knowing what she meant, "why don't we go take a little nap." She nodded as they both walked out of the hanger and headed to their room.

**Meanwhile at Parvo's Base **

Parvo turned away from his computer, which showed footage of Hunter and his Cano-mutants. He would check on him later, to see how he's doing. He walked over to his five Cano-Mutants, who kneeled when they were approached. "You all did good, you're all much better than I expected."

"Thank you," they all said.

"Rise," Parvo said as they did what he asked them to do. "Now, you all are going to help me with something."

"What is it that you wish us to do?" Jason asked.

"You'll are going to help me with my game. If the mutt manages to advance through my challenges I'm going to need you to do something." He then turned to Jake, "come with me." He then walked away and Jake followed.

Once they were out of earshot they talked among themselves. "You thing we'll face them all next time?" Marcus asked.

"Most likely, they wouldn't abandon their own. And once they get here they're going down," Jason said.

"They won't stand a chance," Ed said.

"Especially since they're not a full team," Carmen said. They all grinned as they all walked out of the room.

Meanwhile Hunter was still surrounded by the ten Cano-mutants, waiting for them to make the first move. One charged at him while his back was turned but he heard the footsteps and step to the side, holding out his leg. The Cano-Mutant fell and knocked down one of the others. Just then another one caught Hunter off guard and rammed him from the back. He fell to the floor and rolled to the side, barely missing the blow another one was about to deliver. Another one charged at him but Hunter kicked him in his gut and swept his legs. He tried to get back to his feet, but had trouble because of the vest.

Once he was back on his feet he saw another one charging at him, but Hunter shoulder rushed him, knocking him back. He ran over to one of them, but his speed was reduced cause of the extra weight. He duck when the Cano-Mutant threw a punch and then Hunter uppercut him. He then grabbed his arm and threw him into three more. He's already breathing heavily as he stopped and watched as seven of the Cano-Mutants were still standing. The vest was making him use a lot more energy then he usually used. 'If I keep this up, I won't have that much energy left' Hunter thought.

**Meanwhile back with the Rovers**

All was quiet on the Sky Rover; things didn't really feel the same after all. Up front Axel was piloting while Ariel sat in the co-pilot's seat. She looked over at Axel and noticed that his hands were shaking. This was a bit strange to her; he never did that before but might know why he's doing that. "Axel are you alright?"

He spoke without looking at her, "No nothing's wrong, what makes you say that?"

"Well your hands are shaking," she said pointing at them.

He looked down and was surprised to see himself doing that without knowing. He stayed silent for a few seconds before he set the jet on autopilot, and let out a huge sigh. "I'm not really sure if I can do this, I'm not a leader like Hunter is."

"Of course you can," She assured him. "You just have to believe in yourself."

"But…I just have a feeling that I'm going to mess up." He said.

"Don't think such things comrade," Exile spoke in. "You keep thinking that and it will cloud mind with doubt."

Blitz then spoke also, "Ja, it's never good to doubt yourself."

"Just be confident and you'll be fine," Krystal said.

"Rah Reh Relieve Rin Roh(Yah we believe in you)," Shag then said.

"See everyone believes in you, you can do it and you just have to believe in yourself," Ariel assured him.

Hearing those words from his wife, and friends gave him a bit of confidence, "Thanks…I'll try my best."

"Don't try…do," Exile said.

"Right," Axel said nodding. He then turned back to the controls and took it off of autopilot. He piloted with renewed confidence.

**Parvo's Base**

Hunter managed to take out all but one of the Can0-Mutants, and was circling with the last one. He was breathing heavily, since he had used a lot of his energy because of the weight. He stopped, and so did the last one, and waited for him to make a move. He saw the Cano-Mutant charge at him, but Hunter jumped to the side and ducked when it threw a right hook at him. Hunter then punched him in his gut and, while it was stunned, did a powerful baseball swing to his face. The force of the blow knocked the Cano-Mutant to the ground, and knocked him out. He stayed like that for a few seconds, and when he realized that it was over he fell down on his left knee and placed his hand on the ground, breathing heavily. Just then a he heard a voice, _"Nice work you mangy mutt."_

Hunter growled in anger as he recognized Parvo's voice. "I won your challenge, now let me and Colleen go!"

He just heard a laugh from him,_ "Oh this is just the beginning…how's that vest you have on? Draining all of your energy a lot faster isn't it?"_ Hunter just kept growling, and didn't say anything. _"Nothing to say huh? That's ok…I'm going to be nice and give you a small break, and then your second challenge will start."_ He heard one last laugh from him before the voice faded.

Hunter then sat on the ground, and tried to steady his breathing. "I don't know how ling I can do this," He thought to himself as he breathing started to become softer. "But I'll keep going no matter what…for Colleen." He then shut his eyes for a sec, he needed every second he could get to regain what every strength he could get back.

**_A/N: Hope you like, i'm trying hard to upload these chapters fast. But my break is coming up so i should have more time. Next one will be out soon._**


	5. A Little Help

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the wait, it just that the who holidays took up a lot of my time. **

Chapter 5: A Little Help

The Rovers had arrived at the Rocky Mountains and were currently hovering in the air. Axel activated the tracking system, since they didn't know the exact location of Parvo's base. He folded his arms and turned to face the rest of the team. "So…how do you think we should proceed once we've found the location?"

There was some silence for a bit, but then Exile was the first to break it, "well we have to see what kind of defensives the outside has."

"Well that's a start…" Axel responded. "But where to go from there…" He said as he started thinking.

Just then they heard a beep, so Ariel turned to the controls and check on it. After a couple of seconds she turned back to the team. "I have the location, it's just a couple of miles from our position."

Axel turned back to the controls, "ok we should be there in a minute."

**Parvo's Base**

Hunter's head shot up as he heard a loud click, but was shocked to find that the lights in the room were off. He stood back up only to hear Parvo's voice again, _"It's time for your second challenge Mutt!"_

"What is it this time?!" Hunter shouted back.

Just then a small light appeared on the side of the wall, reveling a switch. _"It's simple just flip that switch, to turn the lights back on, and the challenge is over. But it's not that simple. Inside the darkness is someone that'll prevent you from getting near the switch. He can do so because he can see in the dark. You have ten minutes to complete this one."_ With that the voice faded and Hunter was left alone.

Out of instinct Hunter ran to the switch but before he could make it he felt someone grab and throw him back. He landed on his back, but the vest made the impact much harder. Once Hunter regained his composer he slowly rose up. He looked back in the darkness, trying to find out where the person was, but couldn't find anyone. Just then he heard some footsteps, but had trouble-trying pinpoint the location. The room had an echo, so that's way he was having trouble. He then kneeled on the ground and kept his senses up, he needed a plan and fast.

**Back with the Rovers**

The Rovers were on foot and making their way to the base, which was built inside of one of the mountains. Axel landed a few meters back, just to be safe. They continued until they were near the base, and took cover by a small rock formation. They all looked and saw five Cano-Mutants standing around the base of the mountain the base was in, but they couldn't see a way in.

They were silent for a bit before Krystal spoke, "well there's the Cano-Mutants but where's the entrance?"

"It has to be there somewhere," Blitz said. "They wouldn't be standing around there like that."

"Rah Ri Ragree (Yah I agree)!" Shag said.

"There's an entrance behind them," Axel said, as everyone looked at him. "I can sense it…plus the formation of the rocks are a little off."

They all looked real carefully and could see the rocks behind them. Axel was right, the rocks looked like they were slightly lighter, and small. "Da I see it," Exile said.

"But how to get in without alerting them?" Ariel asked.

Axel then pressed his back against the rocks as he starting thinking. 'What to do, what to do? Man Hunter would know what to do…but…I got nothing' he thought.

"Well comrade," Exile spoke as Axel looked at him. "You have plan?"

he stood back up and looked over the rocks again. "Not really…the distance between us and them is a little bit too far, so they'll see us if we move. But how do we get close without being spotted?" He put his hand on his chin and started thinking. A thought then came to him, "Shag," He sad as he turned to him. "Do you by any chance have any smoke screen?"

"Ri Rink Ro (I think so)." The then reached into his fur and started searching until he pulled out a small cylinder can, he smiled, "Rot Rit (Got It)!"

Axel then smiled, "Alright, hopefully this works." He then turned his attention to the rest of the team. "Ok Shag I need you to throw the smoke screen at them, and once they're blinded enough we'll run over to them and try to knock them out."

They all heard the plan and realized that it would work, so they nodded in response. Axel smiled as he turned to Shag, "Ok Shag when you're read throw it over to them."

"Rot rit (Got it)!" Shag said as he turned. He looked out, studying the distance from them. Once ready Shag pulled the pin, pulled his arm back and threw the can. It flew threw the air and landed dead center between the five Cano-Mutants. Before they knew what it was the can popped and the smoke started to flood around them.

Once they knew they were fully covered Axel shouted, "Move!" with that they all rushed from cover and ran straight towards the Cano-Mutants. They ran into the smoke and nothing could be see as they started taking down all the Cano-Mutants within the smoke. After a few more seconds the smoke cleared, reveling the Rovers and the knocked out Cano-Mutants. 'It worked' Axel thought to himself.

He then felt someone pat him on his back, "Nice work comrade," Exile said. The others also congratulated him also.

Ariel came up and hugged him, "see you can lead."

He smiled, "I know but it's still hard to think of things like that."

"Either way, I still know you can do it." She said as they both kissed each other. After that they turned their attention to the base of the mountain.

They all searched the spots that were different from the rest of the mountain. They searched for anything that could be found, "I found something!" They all heard Blitz shout.

They all looked over and saw Blitz open a door that was hidden in the rocks. They all smiled as they all made their way over and started going through the door. Once in they closed the door and found themselves in a long hallway. Axel took point and led the team down the long hall. A few minutes passed and they couldn't find anything so far. They stopped at a small intersection, and tried to decide which way to go. "Which way should we go?" Axel asked.

"Not sure," they heard Blitz said.

"Maybe we should split up," Exile suggested.

"Ok then that's-" he was interrupted when they all heard some tapping noise. Whatever it was it was coming their way. Axel then whispered to everyone, "someone's coming, be prepared."

They all nodded as they stayed where they were and waited. The tapping grew louder and louder until it was just around the corner. What came around was something they didn't expect. An Alaskan husky walked into their view, and it stopped for a sec. After looking more at her they found out it was a female.

They all wondered how it was out and walking around. "It must be one of Parvo's captives dogs," Krystal spoke. "She must have escaped some how."

"That must be the case," Axel responded as he started walking closer to her.

The husky saw Axel approach and got scared, and she backed up into the wall in fright. Just then Exile stopped him, "comrade wait. She must think we are bad men. Let me talk with her."

"Aright," Axel said as he back up a bit.

Exile walked up to the scared dog and kneeled down at her, "easy comrade we're not bad man. We are here to help." He saw her start to calm down. "What's your name?" he saw that she was hesitant but after a few seconds she barked. "That's nice name comrade, I'm Exile. Maybe you can help us. Two of our comrades are here but we don't know. Can you help us out?" He saw her stand back up and then nodded. She then turned and ran down one of the halls. Exile then motioned for the rest of them to follow her.

As they ran Axel spoke, "where is going?"

"Don't know, she must be leading us to somewhere that'll help," Exile responded.

"What did she say her name was?" Ariel asked.

"She said her name is Jenna," he responded.

"I hope she knows where she's going," Axel said. The others silently agreed as they kept on following her down the hall.

**_A/N: Hope you like. again sorry for the wait, i'll try not to take long with the next one. _**


	6. New Battle

Chapter 6: New Battle

Hunter was still crouched in the darkness, still trying to figure something out. He couldn't see anything but the light, and the person in there with him could see him. _'What to do, what to do…I only have a few minutes left. But how can I reach the switch without that guy blocking me…wait, I think I may have an idea. If I can use the sound of his footsteps I could probably locate him'_ he thought.

He stood back up and shut his eyes and devoted all his attention to his ears. He slowly started walking forward, but couldn't hear anything yet. As he got closer he started to hear footsteps headed his way. After a few seconds it stopped and he ducked, just as he heard the person's arm swing at him, missing him. Hunter then swept his leg but he heard him jump back. Hunter then jumped to the side, just as he heard a loud thump where he was just standing. This was his chance; Hunter opened his eyes and immediately ran for the switch. He could hear rapid footsteps headed towards him but he was quick enough and managed to reach the switch on time and flipped it.

A blinding light filled the room as Hunter could see everything in the room. Once his eyes adjusted he saw the same cloaked Cano-Mutant that attacked him from before. "It's you."

Hunter looked at him as he started backing up and turned to run. He couldn't do anything as he saw him disappear from some sort of secret door in the wall. Once he left he pressed his back against the wall and slid to the ground, breathing at a fast pace. _'Man I'm already out of breath, and this was the second challenge! I don't know how much I can take, especially with this added weight'_ he thought.

_"I see you completed another challenge Mutt!"_ He heard Parvo say.

Hunter growled angrily and stood back up, "Why not save youself the trouble and Let me and Colleen go!"

He heard him laugh and resumed, _"No, I enjoy watching your struggle. And you still have another challenge headed your way."_ Just then a part of the wall, close to Hunter, Opened, showing a long hall. _"Go through the hall and you'll find your second challenge."_ After that the voice couldn't be heard again.

Hunter just walked to the hall and entered it._ 'I don't know how much more there is but I'll do it, for Colleen'_ he thought as he walked down the hall.

**Back with the Rovers**

The husky led the Rover to a door and barked to them. Exile nodded and looked at everyone else, "She said that it's behind here."

Axel walked forward and pressed himself against the wall, as did everyone else. He slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Once wide enough Axel looked inside and saw the room had a bunch of TV monitors, and no one was inside, so he opened it fully and walked inside. After studying the room for a bit they all found out it was a security room. The team went over to the camera controls and started and looked them over. "I think we can find Hunter and Colleen with this," Axel said.

Exile smiled as he kneeled down and petted Jenna on the head, "Good work comrade Jenna." She enjoyed being petted and nuzzled him back.

Ariel went to the controls and started looking through the monitors. After a few seconds he spotted something," I found something!" They all looked at the monitor she was looking at and were shocked to see Colleen. She was sitting in a cell with her head in her arms.

"Ok we found her, It says she's in the holding area. Now see if you can find Hunter."

Ariel nodded as she started flipping through the monitors again, but after a while she couldn't find anything. "Sorry but I can't find him."

"That's bad," Blitz said.

"I know," Axel said in response. "But the least we can do is go for Colleen."

They agreed with that and awaited Axel next move. "How should we move?" Krystal asked.

"I'm not sure…I think…I think we should stick together at the moment." He started to walk but then they heard Jenna bark.

Exile looked at her and kneeled down, "Sorry comrade but you have to stay here. Don't want you to get hurt." They all heard her whimper but Exile then gave her a hug. "Don't worry comrade, we'll be back." It shocked him when he felt her lick his face. He smiled and stood back up as he patted her head. He then followed the others out of the room.

Hunter exited the hall and found himself in another large room but it was a bit smaller. Once inside he slumped against the wall and slid to the floor. Just walking now was draining his energy faster. He had to find a way to get the vest off or else he'll run out of energy completely. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes before he was interrupted, _"Ready for you next challenge!"_ Hunter didn't answer as he stood back up. Just then he looked and saw a part of the wall, on the far side of the room open, and a large bull dog Cano-Mutant walked out while holding a large hammer. The passage way behind him closed as he walked to the center of the room. _"This is your next challenge, Defeat My Cano-Mutant and you'll move on!"_ After that his voice was no longer heard.

Hunter barely had no time to react as he saw the bull dog charge him and swung the hammer at him, but he jumped out of the way. The force of the hammer broke the ground, causing some of the stones to turn into dust. Hunter then jumped back just as the Cano-Mutant swung the hammer in a circle. He walked back a few more feet as he started panting. _'This is going to be hard, but how do I get close to him with that hammer in his hands?' _He thought as he watched as the bull dog slowly walk towards him. He needed a plan and needed one fast.

The Rovers managed to navigate around the base and found themselves inside a large room, with some catwalks above them. There was several doors around the room and stairs leading up to the catwalks, but other then that the room was bare. They walked into the room but they all stopped when they saw Axel hold up his hand. "What is it?" Ariel asked.

"Something doesn't feel right," he said as he walked a bit further and stopped in the center. He shut his eyes and started checking the whole room. Just then his eyes opened and he did a right hook to his left. They all wondered what he was doing but were shocked as soon as they saw someone suddenly appear. The person was wearing a black cloak, the same one Axel recognized, "It's you."

They saw him back up a bit then heard him chuckle, "Nice, I didn't think you could sense me."

"Who are you?!"

He didn't answer as he snapped his fingers and suddenly four more cloaked figures fell from the catwalks and landed next to him. They all lowered their hoods, reveling their mutated faces, "We're the team that's going to stop you all."

The Rovers prepared themselves as they waited for their enemies to make a move.

**_A/N: Hope you like, and i'm sorry for the wait, but i'm moving into a new house so it may be a while before i can upload more. But i'll try my best. _**


	7. Home Stretch

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking long, I've been busy with moving. **

Chapter 7: Home Stretch

The Rovers watched as the Cano-Mutants made their move. They saw the German Shepherd turn invisible, the Black Labrador sped off, and the rest spread out. The Rovers also spread out, targeting an individual enemy. They were all spread out, handling their own enemy while Shag and Muzzle stood on the sidelines.

Axel stood in one place as he sensed around him. Just then he heard a voice, "Can't see me huh? Well that's too bad."

Axel smirked at the response, "I may not be able to see you…but." He then did a fast jab and made contact with the enemy. Marcus reappeared, while holding his cheek. "I can sense you presence."

Once he recovered he spoke, "You may be able to sense me, but…" He then turned invisible again, "You would have to concentrate to keep it up."

Alex then sensed around and felt him all around him, but had trouble trying to pinpoint him. Just then he felt him shoulder rush him from behind. He fell forward but rolled back to his feet. _'This is going to be a tough one' he thought. If he kept moving like that he would have trouble trying to pinpoint him.'_

Exile and the boarder collie, Jake, were circling each other, both waited for the other to make the first move. Jake then charged his eyes and let out a barrage of heat rays. Exile managed to dodge them and fired back with his freeze ray, but Jake jumped back to dodge it. Exile spoke, "I see you have same power as me."

"Yes," Jake said. "But mine is stronger." He then charged up his heat rays and let loose at him.

Exile responded by firing his ice beam, both colliding with each other. They both held it as they struggled to overpower the other.

Ariel was in combat with the English Shepherd, Carmen. They both were exchanging punches and kicks to each other but both managed to dodge them. They both jumped back from each other as they tried to catch their breaths. "You're very skilled," Ariel said.

"So are you," Carmen said. "But you still are no match for me." She then ran and jumped kicked, But Ariel moved to the side and responded with a right hook. Carmen ducked and did a uppercut, and Ariel Moved back and grabbed her arm. She then threw her but she managed to land back on her feet. They both faced each other and stood across from each other. They both seemed to be matched equally, but it was still early to call.

Blitz ducked as the Flat-coated retriever, Ed, punched a chunk of the wall out, behind him. Blitz jumped out of the way as Ed punched straight down where he was at, making a small crater. He took a couple of steps away from him. _'I best keep my distance from him'_ Blitz thought as he tried to figure out a plan. He decided to make a move and tried to slash him with his claws, but Ed dodged them like it was nothing. He then threw a straight punch and Blitz ducked just in time before it hit him. Blitz then reached and grabbed his wrist. He rolled back threw Ed behind him, but he managed to land on his feet with no problem.

He then punched the nearby wall, which caused a few chunks of the wall to fall to the ground. He then grabbed a few and threw them at Blitz; he saw this and miraculously was able to dodge them. Now he was in trouble, he couldn't get close to him or keep his distance. He needed another plan.

Krystal was having trouble trying to keep up with the Black Labrador, Jason, as he was using his speed to keep her confused. She used her power, speed also, to keep up with him. He then charged at her and launched punches at her, but she used her speed to quickly dodge them. She then responded by doing a leg sweep followed by an uppercut. He managed to dodge both of them, and jumped back a distance from her. He smirked as he looked at her, "You're almost as quick as me."

"That's all I need," She responded as she kept her guard up.

* * *

Meanwhile Hunter was too busy dodging with swings that the Cano-Mutant made with the hammer, but it seemed like he was missing on purpose. 'Is he missing intestinally? Wait…he wants me to keep dodging' He started to that everyone one of his movements was getting slower and sloppier. The Cano-Mutant was trying to tire him out. If he was tired it would make him an easier target. Now he needed to figure something out.

When the Bull dog slammed the hammer into the ground Hunter took a chance and shoulder rushed him, knocking him back a bit. Hunter then took a few steps back and crouched to catch his breath. 'I need a plan…or else I'm finished' He thought as he started looking around. His eyes then came upon the spot that the Cano-Mutant came out of. A smiled smile crept on his face as a plan formed into his head. He quickly came back to his sense as he dodged another swing from the hammer. He kept walking backwards, towards the wall, while dodging the swings. He kept it up until his back hit the wall, he smiled as he waited.

The Bull dog saw this and did a really powerful swing at him, but then Hunter jumped out of the wall as the hammer collided with the wall, causing it to shatter. Pieces of the stone wall crumbled as it revealed a passage way. While he was distracted Hunter took the chance and used a lot of his strength and did a baseball swing to his head. The force of the blow caused the Cano-Mutant to swerve and then fall to the ground, knocked out.

Hunter was breathing heavily as he watched to make sure it was knocked out. Once he was sure he looked over at the passage way and immediately ran down it. It was free, now he had to find Colleen.

* * *

Jason charged at Krystal and did a right hook but she blocked it and responded with a straight punch. He grabbed her wrist but failed to notice that she quickly moved her other hand and hit him directly on his collar with a quick force. She watched as he stumbled back and hit the wall. He slid to the ground, and she noticed that the gold plate from the collar fall and hit the ground. She also was surprised to see the band of his collar fall from his neck.

For a minute he didn't move, so she moved closer and stopped as soon as she heard a moan from him. He raised his head, and what surprised her most was his face expression. It was not longer evil and had a calm and confused look. Krystal then saw him place his hand on his neck once he realized nothing was there she heard him say something, "I'm free."

She then walked over and kneeled at him, "Are you ok?"

He looked at her but he didn't get a chance to speak when they heard something. "Enough!"

The Cano-Mutants all regrouped, and so did the rovers. They heard the Jason speak, "You may have been able to hold out against us, but next time we meet you won't be so lucky!" With that he threw an object to the ground, causing a blinding flash that engulfed them. Once it cleared they were gone. That somewhat relieved the rovers, and frustrated them. "Is everyone alright?" Axel asked.

"A little help!" they heard Krystal shout.

They all looked over at her and were shocked to see her helping Jason up. "Krystal what are you doing!?" Axel asked.

"It's alright, he's fine!" She responded as she helped him walk over to the rest of the team.

They all were a bit hesitant at what was happening but decided to go along with it. They saw him looked up at them, "Thank you…I'm finally free."

"What do you mean?" Axel asked.

Jason turned his head and looked back at the broken collar, "that thing…that was controlling me…it's controlling all of us."

Axel then motioned for Exile to retrieve it. He walked over, picked it up and started to inspect it as he walked back to the others. "He's right, the plate has some sort of chip in it."

"And because of that…" Jason said as he stood without Krystal's support. "That guy…Parvo managed to take control of me and my friends."

Blitz then spoke, "They're your friends…uh…"

"Jason," he answered. "My name's Jason, and yes…they are my friends, my only friends." He stayed silent for a bit before he asked them something, "Please…please help me free my friends."

They all were silent after that, but after a minute Axel responded, "Alright, but maybe you can help us first. We need to find our two friends first."

Jason automatically knew who he meant, "Oh the Retriever and the Collie."

Axel nodded, "Yes, do you know where they are?"

"Yeah…I know where the collie is…but I don't know where the retriever is."

They all seemed a little down at the last statement, but shook it off. "Just take us to Colleen." Jason nodded as he took point and ran into one direction, as the others followed.

Meanwhile Parvo was mad, Hunter escaped and could be anywhere in the complex. He started contemplating on what to do when his thoughts were interrupted, "General they're here," Groomer said.

He turned and was surprised to see only four of his Cano-Mutants. He walked over to them, "What happened to the Jason!"

They all seemed a little hesitant of saying but eventually Marcus spoke, "Apparently during our fight one of the rovers managed to destroy Jason's collar."

Parvo's eyes widen as he started to fume with anger. "Blast those Rovers…and worst of all that mutt leader of theirs is loose." He then turned to them, "Marcus I need you to check that one spot I told you about."

He nodded, "Right away." He then turned invisible and could be heard leaving the room.

After that he spoke to the last three, "I need you three to help me with something." They all nodded as he explained.

In one of the holding cells was Colleen, she was sitting on the floor with her head buried in her arms. She had lost track at how long she had been there, but that didn't really matter to her. She wanted to know where and what was happening to Hunter. Every passing moment was killing her inside, not knowing what her husband was going through. The thought about it made tears seep out of her eyes. He head then shot up as she heard multiple footsteps, and by the sound of it they were headed he way.

She cried out in relief once she saw the rest of the Rovers in front of her. "Colleen!" they all said.

"You're here!" she said as she stood up and walked over to the bars. She then noticed Jason next to them and she seemed to be a bit uneasy at seeing him.

Axel saw this and reassured her, "Don't worry he's helping us." He then turned to Exile, "Melt the bars."

"On it comrade," Exile said as he used his head vision to heat up and melt the bars.

Once they were melted enough Colleen was able to get out; after she did she hugged Axel, "I'm so glad you'll are here."

"It's alright," Axel assured, trying to comfort her.

Once she recomposed herself she spoke again, "We need to find Hunter, he's in danger."

Blitz then spoke, "Ja, but we have no idea where to look."

"Parvo's main computer," They all heard Jason say. They all looked at him wondering what he was on to. "The main computer holds all information, and also the retriever's whereabouts…So if you want to find your other friend we have to face Parvo…and my friends."

"Friends?" Colleen asked. They all informed her on what Jason said to them earlier. "That's horrible!" she said.

Axel sighed as he spoke, "I know, and we need to-"

He was interrupted when they heard someone scream in pain. They all looked down the hall and were shocked to see the husky, from earlier, in the air biting something. Their eyes widen as they saw the same cloaked German shepherd suddenly appear. Jason pushed he way to the front of the others, "Marcus!"

He didn't respond as he spun for a bit before reaching back to grab the dog and then he threw her at them. She hit the ground hard, with a yelp, and didn't move. They looked back as saw Marcus clutching the spot that had been bitten, his shoulder. "Blasted dog!"

"Marcus snap out of it!" Jason yelled, trying to get through to his friend.

Again he ignored the comment, "You may have freed your friend, but it's not over!" He then turned invisible again and left.

Once he was gone they all gathered around the down dog, Jenna. Exile and Colleen kneeled down to her. "Give her some air," Colleen said.

They backed off a bit while Colleen checked her over some more, while Exile held her head in his hands. "Comrade…is she going to be alright?"

It took her a few more seconds before she could speak, "Yes…she might have a few bruses later on but she'll be fine." Exile seemed to sigh in relief after hearing that.

"To think," Axel spoke up. "If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have known he was here."

"I know," Ariel said. "We own her."

They then saw Exile stand up, with Jenna in his arms. "What are you doing?" Krystal asked.

"I don't want to leave comrade behind, so until she wakes up she's going where we go," Exile said.

They all seemed to understand and didn't argue with that. They then looked at Jason, who seemed to know what they were going to ask. "Yes, I know…lets get going. Most likely they'll know where coming, so we need to be more careful incase if they set up traps." With that he started walking, with the others on his trail.

After a few minutes of walking they managed to come to a pair of metal double doors. Jason reached out to open it but found them to be stuck, "They must have locked it." He then looked over at the others, "I can unlock it just give me a minute." They all agreed as he started to get to work.

Off to the side Exile watched as Jason tried to open the door, but was surprised as soon as he felt Jenna move in his arms. He smiled as he saw her head look up at his. "Ah you awake comrade." She seemed to have a confused look on her face, But Exile tried to calm her. "You know comrade if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't know what would happen to team…so we all owe you are thanks." He then felt her lick his face, he laughed at that as he set her down. "Now stay here comrade, we are bout to enter dangerous place, and…I don't want you to get hurt." He saw her smile, and then lay down on the ground. He smiled as he walked over to the others.

"Got it," Jason said as he opened the door. Once open wide enough they all started to enter, but to their surprised no one was in there. "Where are they?"

I don't know," Blitz responded.

"Maybe…"Axel started to say but then he got a blank stare on his face, a sign that he was having a vision. After a few seconds he shook it off and yelled to everyone, "Move!" they all listened and ran into different directions, just in time because they heard a snap followed by a large crate hit the spot they all were on. After that the cloaked Cano-Mutants suddenly appeared in front of them. They then looked behind them to see Parvo and Groomer standing behind them. "You may have avoided my trap, but you won't escape this one," Parvo said. He then looked at Jason, "And you, since you sided with them you'll be destroyed with them also."

"You'll pay for doing this to my friends!" Jason yelled.

"What did you do with Hunter!?" Colleen then yelled.

Parvo Just laughed at that, "Like I would tell you, Now attack!" Just then Marcus threw something at the ground near them, it exploded and smoke started to fill that area.

The smoke blinded them all, as they ran out off the smoke. They all tried to gathered together, but once the smoke cleared they were all shocked to see that the four Cano-Mutants had Colleen. Ed held on to her while the rest were standing around her. "Let her go!" Axel yelled.

They just heard Parvo laugh, "Not one your life…surrender and the collie lives! If you don't then it's over for her."

They all growled at that, but they couldn't do anything. "What do we do?" Blitz asked.

Axel just shook his head, "I'm sorry but…there's nothing we can."

Parvo smiled as he saw the rovers hesitate, "We have them now General."

"Right at that Groomer, looks like we finally win," Parvo said. But suddenly something happened. The four Cano-Mutants collars started to spark, and they all stopped their actions and groaned. Then their Collars fell off and they fell to the floor. "What! What's happening!"

"Looks like I came just in time!" A familiar voice was heard. Everyone looked and saw it was Hunter. He right next to a computer terminal, which had a pipe in it. "looks like I hit the main control to your friends."

"Hunter!" all the Rovers yelled.

He didn't have time to respond as many Cano-Mutants then entered the room. "Cut the chatter!"

"We'll take care of them!" Axel yelled.

Hunter nodded but said something first, "Blitz get over here!"

Blitz nodded as he ran over to where Hunter was, "What's wrong?"

"Can you tear this thing off?" He said motioning to the vest.

"Ja, hold still," Blitz said as he drew one claw out. Hunter turned his back and Blitz started to carefully cut down the middle. Once he reached the end Hunter leaned forward and watched as the vest slid off him and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Hunter sighed in relief as he started to stretch, relieved to have the weight off, "Man it feels good to have that off, thanks Blitz."

"Ja, your welcome," he said as he ran back to the others.

After that Hunter then ran over to where Colleen was and kneeled down to her, "Colleen."

She looked up and threw her arms around Hunter and cried softly, "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Same here, you wouldn't believe how worried I was," He said as he hugged her. After that they both faced where Parvo and Groomer where. "Parvo you're going to pay for what you did!"

"As if you mutt!"

Before he could blink Hunter used he renewed speed to shoulder rush Parvo. He watched as he flew backwards

"General!" Groomer said as she began to run to him, but stopped when she felt someone grab her.

"Going somewhere," Colleen said as she then threw her to where Parvo was.

While they were trying to recover Hunter whistled for Muzzle and he hopped to them. "Muzzle time for some playtime," Hunter said as he removed his restraints and Muzzle snarled as he launched at the too, who both eyes widen as they saw the dog. Muzzle then started his carnage, it was so intense that everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and watched. "Oh Muzzle…that's enough for me."

"Eeeeeewwwww…gross!" Colleen said.

"Mein Gott…I can't watch this!" Blitz said as he covered his eyes.

The rest just looked away until Muzzle finished his carnage. Once nothing could be heard they all looked over and saw Muzzle give hid usual sigh, then a burp. Behind him was Parvo and Groomer laid flat on the ground, knocked out.

Once the threat was over, and Muzzle was back in his restraints, Hunter sighed and sat on the ground. Colleen noticed this and went to his side, "Huntie are you alright?!"

He nodded as he looked at her, "I'm fine…tired, but fine." After that she hugged him as the other rovers joined them.

"It's good to see that you're alright Hunter," Axel said.

"Da comrade, it's good to see you again," Exile said.

"It's good to see all of you too," Hunter said.

Blitz then spoke, "It's good that you came when you did, or else we wouldn't know what would have happened."

Hunter nodded as he slowly got back to his feet, "Me too." He then rested his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Ariel asked.

"Just tired, that's all." He then explained all of what Parvo made him go through.

"Now that's low," Krystal said. "He really wanted for you to fail."

"I know and-" Hunter was interrupted when they all heard sounds coming from the downed Cano-Mutants.

They looked over and saw Jason helping his friend to their feet. "Ahhhh…what happened?" Marcus asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's alright guys, you're free from Parvo's control," Jason said as he helped Carmen up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes."

"That's a major relief," Jake said.

"Don't know how long I could take doing all this bad stuff," Ed said.

They all then noticed the rovers approach them, and they looked down in sorrow. They all saw this, and Hunter spoke up, "What's wrong?"

Marcus was the first to speak, "Uh…I know we don't' really know you but…we're really sorry for what we did."

Jake spoke next, "Yeah, we could see what we were doing…but we couldn't stop ourselves."

"Comrades it's alright," Exile spoke up. "You were being controlled, so it wasn't your faults."

"But we still feel bad for it," Carmen said. She then looked over at Hunter, Colleen, and Axel. "Especially since when we attacked you three."

"Why don't we talk about this later," Hunter suggested. They seemed to agree at that and didn't say anything else. "Lets take it home rovers." Hunter said as they started getting ready to go.

As they were about to exit Exile felt something at his leg. He looked down and found Jenna nuzzling his leg, he smiled at that, "Hey comrade, you ready to leave bad place?"

She responded with a bark, "I take that as a yes, come on."

As everyone was leaving Hunter stopped himself and Colleen for a bit and hugged her. "I'll never let anything like this happen to you again."

She was a bit shocked at him doing this but returned it, "It's alright, I'm just glad to know that you're alright."

"Same here," he said as they both leaned in and kissed each other. Once they were done they followed everyone else out.

Once out the Rover contacted the authorities and they came to take Parvo and Groomer away. They also gathered all of the dogs that Parvo had. Once finished they destroyed they destroyed the base. They all boarded the Sonic Rover and headed home, all glad to Have Hunter and Colleen back.

**_A/N: Hope you like, i know i could have done better, but i really wanted to get this one done. Last chapter is coming soon._**


	8. Good to be back

Chapter 8: Good to be back

On the balcony, overlooking the ocean, Shadow and Sierra are looking out at the sunset. Both were leaning on the rail, while holding each others hand. They both watched as the sun's remaining rays of light shine on the surface of the ocean. "You know I love watching sun sets," Sierra said.

Shadow smiled as he then wrapped his arms around his wife, "I know, and I love watching them with you by my side."

Sierra smiled as she rested her head on his chest, and they continued to stare out into the ocean. "When do you think they'll be back?"

"Soon, and they'll have Hunter and Colleen with them." Shadow assured her,

"I know…I just can't wait till they come back. I just want to see my son and daughter again."

Shadow didn't say anything as he looked out in the distance and saw something;"Looks like we don't have to wait any anymore."

Sierra looked and saw the Sonic Rover flying towards HQ, "They're finally here, let's go greet them."

"Let's go then," Shadow said as they both walked back inside, holding each others hand.

The Sonic Rover descended into the hanger as Axel landed it. Once the ship was on the ground Axel locked down the controls, and everyone started to exit. Hunter and Colleen were the first ones to walk out and were greeted by the sights of Shadow and Sierra. "Mom, Dad!" they both said as they ran to them.

Shadow and Sierra hugged them. "It's good to see you two again!" Sierra said.

"We missed the both of you," Shadow said.

"We did too," Hunter and Colleen both said.

After a minute they broke apart as Axel and everyone else approached them. Shadow and Sierra then noticed Jason and his group. "And who are they?" Sierra asked.

"Cano-Mutants that Parvo controlled," Axel answered.

"We're going to see if the Master can change them back," Hunter said.

"And we're hoping for that," Jason said.

"Well let's go then," Axel said, and then they all started walking to the briefing room.

The Master saw as the Rovers and the others walk into the room. "Ah it's good to see you back Hunter and Colleen!"

"It's good to be back Master!" they both responded.

He then saw Jason and his group, "I see you also brought some friends back."

Axel then spoke up, "Yes, Parvo had them under his control and they were hoping you can change them back."

He nodded, "Yes I can get to work on that, but first. You did good work Rovers. Especially you Axel, you managed to pull the team through and save Hunter and Colleen. And to the rest of you as well. You all managed to pull together and save two of your own, and others who were in trouble," he said motioning to Jason's group. "You once again exceeded my expectations once again. You're good dogs Rovers good, good dogs."

Hunter then turned and looked at Axel, "Since you led the mission why don't you say it."

Axel smiled at the comment and turned to the rest of the team, "**To The Power Of The Pack!!**"

They all responded in unison, "**AAAAAHHHHHRRRRROOOOO!!!**"

Once everything was done the Master dismissed Hunter and Colleen to go see the professor. He then took some DNA samples from Jason and the others, so he could do a small test to see how he can help them. Everyone else waited in the briefing room, for the Master to come back.

Exile was leaning against the table but then felt something around his legs. He looked down and was surprised to see Jenna next to him. Exile smiled at her as he kneeled down, "Hey there comrade, I thought we deliver you back home?" at the sound of the word 'home' she seemed to whimper. That made Exile concerned a bit, "comrade what's wrong?" She just rested her head on his leg as she started to bark.

"What she say?" Krystal asked as she walked over to them.

He started to pet her as he explained, "She said she has no home. She feels safe with me, and doesn't want to leave."

"It must have been when you were being kind to her," Axel said.

"Maybe…I need to ask Master something when he comes back," Exile said as he stood back up.

Marcus then kneeled down next to her, "hey…I want to say I'm sorry for what I did" Jenna looked at him. "I didn't want to hurt you but still…I'm sorry." He waited in silence before she licked his face and he smiled at that.

"I think she forgave you," Exile said.

Meanwhile In Professor Hubert's lab, the Professor had just finished checking over Hunter and Colleen. He walked back to the two and held out a glass of water and a small pill to Hunter, "Here take this."

"What's this for?" Hunter asked as he took the two items. He took the pill and drank the water.

"That'll help prevent any soreness from coming to you overnight. And besides all that you both are ok. Make sure to get some food in you and get a good night rest."

They both nodded as Colleen spoke, "Thank you professor."

Hunter then spoke, "Yeah, come on Colleen lets go see what's happening with everyone else." She nodded as she helped him out and headed back to the briefing room.

Once they arrived back, The Master still wasn't back yet. Hunter and Colleen then went back to the team. "What's happening?" Hunter asked.

"We're still waiting on the Master," Axel said.

"Hopefully he can change us back," Marcus said.

"Yeah," Carmen agreed. "I can't stand being like this anymore."

Just then the Master entered the room again and approached everyone. Jason was the first to speak, "So…can you change us back?"

With a heavy sigh he shook his head, "I'm afraid not." That struck them like lightning. "It appears that Parvo changed cells in a dangerous way, and by doing that your cells will prevent you from changing back." They all hung their heads in sadness after hearing that. "But there is some good news."

Their heads shot back up at the sound of that. "What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"If you all could follow me I'll show you," he said as he turned and exit out of the room. Everyone wondered what he was talking about but decided to follow. After a minute they entered the room that held the transdogmafiers. The Master turned to the five, "Step into the chambers."

"Wh…why?" Jason asked, they all seemed to be nervous.

"Trust me, you'll thank me for it," Master said with a smile.

They were all hesitant for a minute but they all each stepped into one of the chambers. They all filled with smoke and took a minute before it all cleared. They all stepped out and the Rovers were shocked at what they saw. The five Cano-Mutants stepped out, still wearing their cloaks, but they were no longer mutated. They became regular Cano-Sapiens, "What happened?" Jake asked.

Shag then stepped forward and pulled out a long mirror and showed them their reflections. They all gasped as they saw themselves again. They all started touching their faces in disbelief, "But…how?" Jason asked.

The Master answered, "Parvo managed to change your cells, but not enough for me to change you all into Cano-Sapiens. I thought you all would prefer this then what you were before. "

"Well…this is a big improvement then what we were, thank you," Jason said.

"Plus I want to make you all an offer," Master said. "I spoke to the space Rover briefly and they are looking for new teammates, and I think you all would fit the positions."

"Really?" they all said.

"But it's your choice, you don't have to if you don't want to," Master assured them.

"Hold on a sec," Jason said as his friends and himself huddled together to talk it over. "What do you guys think?"

"I'm not sure," Jake said. "Even after all we did he's offering us a new life."

"It's so nice of him," Carmen said.

"I know…And I think we should take the offer," Marcus said.

"I'm not really sure," Jason said. After a few more minutes of talking they all turned to the Master, "We talked about it and…we would like to take you up on that offer."

Master smiled at that, "Then welcome to the Road Rovers."

A couple of hours later they all were outside on the beach, and the space rover's ship just landed. The hatch opened and Persia walked out and towards them. "It's good to see you all again."

"It's good to see you again Persia," Master said.

She turned and looked over at the five, "So you must be the new recruits."

"Yes we are," Jason said.

She walked over and shook each one of their hands, "I'm Persia, captain of the space Rovers."

"It's good to meet you," Jason said.

They all then introduced themselves. "It's good to have you all aboard. Once you're ready step onboard the ship and we'll take off," Persia said as she turned and walked back to the ship.

Before they left Jason turned to the Rovers and spoke, "Again…we're sorry about all that happened."

Hunter then spoke, "Hey we said it was ok, you were being controlled."

"But still we feel bad regardless."

"We hope to see you all again one day," Marcus said.

"But next time…" Carmen said.

"We'll be working together," Jake finished for her.

"Bye for now," Ed said for all of them.

They all then proceeded to walk into the ship but they all stopped before going in. "Thank you again…for everything!" Marcus said. The Rovers and the Master waved to them.

They all gave a bow before going inside, and the door closed. They all saw as the ship took off and shot off into the sky. After a moment Hunter spoke, "Hope they do good."

"Oh they will," The Master said. "Now let's go inside Rovers."

As they were going inside Exile spoke up, "Uh…Master?"

He turned to him, "What is it Exile?"

Exile then call for Jenna and she ran to him, as he kneeled down to her. "Master this is Jenna…we found her, and she helped us big time during mission. She has no home, and she don't want to leave. She feels safe with me, so I was hoping…"

"Exile if you want her to join the team I have no objection to it," Master said while smiling.

Exile smiled, "Thank you Master." He nodded as he headed back inside.

A few minutes later Exile and Jenna were in front of the transdogmafier, but Jenna was nervous a bit. Exile saw this and tried to calm her, "Comrade it's alright, it's safe. Trust me."

After hearing him she stepped into the chamber and soon it filled with smoke. Once it cleared he saw Jenna walking out on two legs. His eyes rose as he saw he come out, "wow…I can walk," She said. "This is amazing!"

Exile then looked at her in her new form. _'Wow…she's prettier now then before'_ Exile thought. He then walked over to her, "Welcome to the team comrade!"

He was caught off guard when he felt her hug him, "I never did thank you for being so kind to me before."

Exile then returned the hug, "It was no problem comrade, you looked scared and I didn't want you to be frightened."

"Still I thank you for that."

He smiled as he spoke again, "come let's go introduce you to team." She nodded as they both left the room in search for the rest of the team.

After searching they found everyone in the kitchen, eating dinner. They both walked over to the team and Exile spoke, "Comrades meet Jenna, out new teammate."

"Nice to meet you Jenna, my name's Hunter."

Colleen then spoke, "I'm Colleen, Hunter's wife, and It's good to have you on the team."

"I'm Axel, welcome aboard."

"I'm Ariel, Axel wife."

Everyone else introduced themselves and talked a bit more while eating. After a couple of hours they all decided to head for bed. Exile took the liberty of showing Jenna her room. He opened the door and both of them walked in. inside was a large bed, a closet, dresser, and a widow. "This is your room comrade Jenna."

She smiled as she looked around, "This is nice, thank you."

"I leave you to rest now," Exile said as he started to walk to the door.

Jenna walked and placed a hand on Exile's shoulder, and he turned to look at her. "You know…tomorrow I would appreciate it if you showed me around."

He smiled after that comment, "I would love to."

"Thanks," she said as she kissed his cheek. That caught Exile off guard the most. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Exile said as he walked out of the room. Once he was out he sighed in happiness. '_I believe i've been struck by bug of love'_ he thought as he walked to his room.

Axel and Ariel both had just entered their room, and started getting ready for bed. "You know Axel you did real good today as our leader," Ariel said.

"I know, I honestly didn't think I had it in me. It was all thanks to you all for giving me the confidence."

She smiled, "Still you were able to pull it off, and now I know you have the qualities of a leader."

He nodded, "I know…but I would rather let Hunter handle that for now."

She laughed softly at that comment, and then they both shared a kiss. Soon the kiss turned more passionate and they made their way to their bed. They shared a moment of passion for about an hour, once they were done they cleaned up and got into bed. "Good night Ariel."

"Night Axel."

They both did one last kiss before they closed their eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile Hunter and Colleen entered their room, and once Colleen closed the door she was surprised when Hunter hugged her. "What is this for?" she said as she returned it.

Hunter spoke while hugging her, "I just glad to have you back in my arms. I missed you so much when we were separated."

"So did I, I was worried and didn't know it you were alright or not."

Hunter raised his head as she stared into her blue eyes, "Same thing for me, But what kept me going was you. Just the thought of being able to have you back in my arms was able to keep me going. No matter what, my love for you is what'll always keep me going."

Colleen had tears in her eyes after hearing that, and she rested her head on his chest. "I'm so glad…Being back with you is all I asked for."

"Me too," He said as they both looked at each other again, and then they kissed each other. After a minute they broke apart. "You know Colleen; I'm not that tired right now."

Colleen smiled as they both made their way to the bed and shared a passionate moment for an hour.

Once they cleaned up and dressed for bed they both laid in their bed. Hunter wrapped his arms around Colleen's waist and Colleen wrapped her arms around Hunter's neck. They both looked into each others eye for a minute, "Goodnight Colleen."

"Goodnight Huntie," she said as they both closed their eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They then fell into a peaceful slumber, both were happy to be back in each others arms.

END

**_A/N: Hope you like, i really like doing this one and it was good to end it. And i hope you all enjoyed it. The next story will be out sometime later. _**


End file.
